Pokemon Master:Road To The Pokemon League
by Swordmaster 101
Summary: This story features one bad-ass Cubone.This is my first story so if you could please give me some advice on how to improve it that would be great thanks.I have modified chapter 1 so if their are any comments please keep on sending.


**Pokemon Master:Road To The Indigo League**

**Chapter 1**

**James sat impatiently in his bedroom, fully dressed in what he classed as Trainer's traditional uniform, complete with a backpack and trainers. Today was the day that he was to get his first ever Pokemon from Professor Oak. He had lived in the Pallet Town orphanage all of his life, and was friendly with only a handful of kids because he was picked on by most people for being abandoned by his parents their and so he got in lots of fights but when he was left there the owners discovered a note informing them that his name was James and he was 1 month old also there was a pokeball next to him which contained a, violent in battle, Cubone, but he had always gotten along with it. James tapped his foot edgily as he waited for the alarm to ring because thats the only time his aloud outside the premise of the orphanage. He had awoken an hour or two ago excitedly, having been woken by Cubone who was just as excited as he was for today was the day that he was given his starter pokemon and that would give him a slight advantage as he would have two pokemon, and he eaten breakfast as quickly as possible to leave quicker even though it wouldn't really matter. But as all ways he had forgotten about the unstoppable force known as the town bully who unfortunatly was also an orphan and would be getting his starter aswell. Sometimes if he was lucky he'd be able to avoid him but today his lucky streak was back to end as the bully Ryan had come searching for him personally so that he would get to pick first, James gave this kid a copy of his favourite uniform and shoved him at when the bell went he sprinted towards Charlie's house who was his best friend as he didn't want to set off for Professor Oak's lab without him as they would be travelling together, but was still eager to get going so he planned for a quick meeting then they'll head lived alone with his grand-parents, as his father was a Gym leader in a place called Vermillion City and his mum had passed away when he was two years old. He rarely saw his father in the flesh, mainly because he was busy looking after the gym and that he was a scarred war hero and had fought in the war against a distant region called Sinnoh, they only contact over the video-phone monthly and his Grand-Parents didn't want anything to do with him, so he had felt as if he had missed out. He had a pretty happy childhood in Pallet Town, and had, of course like James, loved everything to do with Pokemon from a very young age. His room, in fact, was covered with posters, of pokemon, girls and the map of Kanto, and his TV was permanently tuned into one Pokemon channel or the one covered with girls. He and James could hardly believe that they were about to set off on a journey of there own. His ears pricked up as he heard the knocking of the to his feet, running to the front door. His grand-parents were walking slowly toards the door, both bleary-eyed and wearing a dressing-gown the exact same colour as each others. With them came an Eevee and all three of its evolved forms, Pokemon which they are both interested in and so they breed them. They were so pampered that they never would survived in the wild or be any good in battles but nevertheless Charlie's grand-parents insisted that he must and so he took an Eevee.**

**"Eevee!" the Eevee that was leaving cry'd, and leapt into the old couple's arms. The two of them had been the so kind to these for years, and so the pokemon never seemed to want to leave here and knew Eevee would miss them greatly when he left. Charlie started stroking Eevee's head and smiling at the satisfied squeaks this produced, Charlie looked up at his grand-parents, and said, "me and James are going to Professor Oak's lab now. I just wanted to say goodbye for a while and don't worry I'll be back later on in the year with my super-strong electric Pokemon," It thrilled him to say it, and his grand-parents obviously knew as they smiled at his expression.**

**"hello is anybody there," James skidded to a halt in front of Professor Oak's laboratory, and took a deep breath,"yeah me numb nuts,"so James shook his head and they carried on walking. This was it. But suddenly he saw a girl swinging from tree to tree then she darted around the side of the building. Was it the bloody hell was that? Following curiously, he turned the corner and was immediately met by a 10 year old girl with wild orange hair and was wearing second hand wild girls costume but was bleeding and covered in mud but somehow she seemed fine by this and when he went to see if she was okay, she screamed and drop kicked him then jumped on Charlie and head butted him But as James watched her walk off he could help how beatiful she was without the wild girl costume or the muddy and bleeding body and felt his heart skip a beat, while all Charlie felt was pain and hatred,"well done you just set Claire The Wild Girl on us then when he looked up he saw a dozen people with camera's who had witnessed the whole thing.**

**"What do you want?" Charlie shouted aggressively; his voice was sharp and full of annoyance, It took several seconds for the crowd to muster a response after such a response.**

**"well we were wondering how much were we'd have to see to see two boys getting their ass's kicked by a girl but I geuss we didn't have to go very far" he said the local bully Ryan, but with one look from Charlie he was tempted to carry on but then he saw the Wild Girl run into the the lab to get her first pokemon so he ran in aswell as did everyone else and then Charlie and James followed.**

**"Only the people getting their starter pokemon may come in," came the Professor's voice, and Ryan wrenched open the door, entering as fast as he could. The Professor was waiting behind a wooden desk, upon which were covered in sheets about the five starters Bulbasaur,Charmander,Squirtle,Pikachu and EEVEE, several different-coloured pens and five gleaming Pokeballs all with different symbols on them representing the type of the pokemon. The five kids there were all holding their breath, and they forgot momentarily about their encounter with Claire; the sun's strong light bounced off their red-and-white surfaces, and everyone in the room could feel the presence of the wonderful creatures that lay within until a jealous Cubone then threw a boomerang attack at evryone one making them come to their senses. The Professor himself was relatively old and nerdy, with grey hair and no spectacles. His enthusiasm for Pokemon was equal to almost evryone's in the room, which was made obvious by the many posters in the lab showing the many creatures and their attributes. Next to a computer in the corner, was a machine which healed injured Pokemon, "So who wants to pick first?" Professor Oak regrettably five whole minutes of tantrums and arguing Pro. Oak chose Adam,a quiet friendless sandy hair boy whose only real love is for pokemon, he chose Squirtle, then went Claire who chose Eevee, next was Charlie who chose Pikachu without a second's thought then went Ryan who picked Charmander because he wanted a Charizard as he just wanted powerful pokemon so that left James with a Bulbasaur but James didn't care that he chose last he was just happy he got another pokemon to start his journey then the professor provided everyone with 5 pokeballs and a pokedex.**

**"I can't believe wer'e actually starting our journey but its gonna be hard with only the two of us," then James was struck with a wonderful idea and said "wait there" and he ran off towards Claire and asked her "I know we kind of got off a bad start earlier and I was wondering if you would like to travel with me and Charlie" then James could of sworn he saw her smile and she replied"I would love to go with you and Charlie" so the two hugged and he ran of towards Adam and asked him "hey Adaaam would you like to travel with me,Charlie and Claire" and it seemed to take him ages to answer and after a whole minute he just nodded his head and when he thought James was looking away he jumped up in happiness and was shocked to see James watching him but James didn't seem bothered and ran off to tell Charlie.**

**"Come on, let's get back home," Charlie said moodily to James, because he wasn't as thrilled as James as having this wierdo kid who can-but chooses not to speak speak and a wild girl who's costume she brought from a second hand store. Back at Charlie's home, Charlie's new Eevee paced back and forth in front of the door as Charlie's grandparents fed the other pokemon.**

**"Calm down, Eevee. I know your sad that your leaving, but it isn't like we'll never see you again unless you get stolen or abandoned because your useless at battling. I'm sure he'll phone every week to tell us all about his adventures and let you see us," Grandma said to the Pokemon, who responded with an unenthusiastic kind of okay**

**"Eevee," sighed Suddenly, Eevee spotted James and Charlie with a Cubone, a Bulbasaur and a Pikachu walking down the street towards them. And who were they walking down the street with them? teeth sprang out of Eevee's mouth and hung around the front door lock, locking the door so that he wouldn't have to go with them but the Grand-Parents refused to let him stay as they think its only fair that Charlie has a second pokemon to start off with. Grandma unlocked the door and instead of greeting just two people she greeted four, stumbling slightly in her Clefairy slippers after drinking a bit of alcahol to rid the shock of it just being her,Grandad and the pokemon, and she leaned on the doorway to await James's coming. She unexpectedly threw up all over the carpet as she watched her only grandson approach. Eventually he came into focus, and she peered out with anxiety. He looked older and more confident than she thought was possible, she saw three other Trainer's with 5 Pokeball's clipped to there belts. Charlie's Pikachu padded proudly beside him, and with a huge grin he said "us four are traveling together," indicating James, who she knew about then there were two other kids she had never seen but had heard of, Forgetting all dignity in her sudden rush of anger, as she didn't like wierdo's and since she had only just accepted James as a friend she ran out into the street and shouted at Charlie vicously, not even caring what anyone else thought she then screamed "how dare you hang around with these lot I mean its bad enough you hang around with a freak who is so pathetic that his own parents want nothing to do with and just dump him at an orphanage, now your hanging around with a jungle freak who is so sad she has reach a new level of sadness, come on she's not even a jungle bloody girl because she brought her costume from a second hand store and she has a home she sleeps in her own bed and your also hanging around with a sandy haired friendless boy who nobody evenlikes I bet you just hang out with these losers because youbfeel sorry for them and..."Grandad then injects her with some a blue coloured syrup kind of texture and then his Grandma shakes violently and say's"oh i'm sorry I said those things my dears now would you like some egg on toast" but the kids only reply was "what the hell?".**

**"Oh Charlie, I'm so sorry you had to see that but I have this rare Hormonal Swingers disorder where I dont know what I'm saying and I have mood swings but its to the very maximum you look so old and handsome in that outfit and with your Pokemon beside you! I Now you're all grown up. Oh, forgive me..." she dabbed at some tears that had sprung to her eyes.**

**"What the hell ,I didn't know you were crazy,why didn't you tell me" but Grandma just chuckled absent mindedly and said"I'm not crazy you silly little boy I'm just haaaappy, oops I think I wet myself" she just carried on giggling then Grandad slapped her and he picked her up and put her on his shoulders carried her inside the house"I'm sorry you had to see that but this happens once every fortnight and I have to lock her in a room or she's a danger to everyone around her because of her mood swings.**

**"Come on, I've got a few presents for you, for you and your friends on your journey. Don't worry,I've secretly been saving behind your Grandma's back and your never gonna believe but I'm rich and so I give you all of my money" he said. They sat on the grass and let the pokemon play together all the kids were wide-eyed as he saw the army of presents that had been laid out for them aswell as the money. There was a safari zone voucher, a aerodactyl fossil, a collection of thunder,fire,water,leaf and moon stones,gallons of snack food,deodrant,pokemon battling guide,a cook book,a family photo album,a gift sent from your father,a small laptop with a dvd in it called my gym battles, a guide to help you with your pokemon and finally here is one for James and it says that it is sent from your father James , and James was in shock his hands went all sweaty and he snatched the present he discovered it was a jacket and a letter lay there beside but when he inspected the Jacket it stated that he fought in the Kanto vs. Sinnoh war like Charlie's dad and he was in the 3rd batch of soldiers sent in the war like Charlie's dad and there was a picture of him and Charlie's dad posing together with Charlie's decided not show the picture to anybody else and hid it in his bag.**

**"We've got to go now. The longer we stay here, the more difficult it will be. we'll return someday soon, and I'll be an Electric Pokemon Master too," **

**"I love you, Charlie! Keep in touch and make sure you look after the others!" Grandad called after them, tears streaming down his face.**

**"Charlie?" Claire said questioningly, stroking his hair. Charlie jumped back and tried running away but Claire was too fast and started hugging him.**

**"It's just you,me, Claire,Charlie and the pokemon now, wait aren't we forgetting someone?" he said Grandad came driving towards them with Eevee because they forgot him then he noticed Claire and Charlie rolling around on the floor and he said"well maybe I should have given you a condom instead"**

**"What no this is not what it looks like," Charlie replied quickly,all red in the face and James knew it was time to leave so he shouted, "last one to leave town is a rotten slowpoke," and he followed the beckoning signs that pointed towards Route 2. There was no going back now. The road to the Indigo League was ahead, littered with danger and hardship, but it was a road they were willing to take.**


End file.
